A vehicle may include various lamps having lighting functions and signaling functions. For example, halogen lamps or gas discharge lamps are used, and in recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are of interest as light sources for vehicle lamps.
The LED can enhance a degree of freedom for design of a lamp by minimizing a size thereof and bring an economical efficiency by virtue of a semi-permanent lifespan, but most of the LEDs are currently produced in a form of a package. In some examples, the LEDs have been under development as a semiconductor light emitting device that converts a current into light as an image displaying light source for an electronic device such as an information communication device.
In some cases, vehicle lamps including the LEDs in the package form may have a low mass production yield rate, high fabrication costs, and low flexibility.
Recently, intelligent lamps including a structure of selectively lighting a part of a lamp are under development. A structure included in a lamp may prevent interference between light emitted from each of a plurality of light emitting devices.